Waiting for Superman
by Anna J. Perley
Summary: She couldn't be like Lois Lane, hoping that he'd do or notice something. Couldn't keep making useless wishes on passing cars. She'd have to get up, go out of her way, and do something herself. That was the only way they'd get anywhere at this point. And if that was the way things were gonna go, then so be it. She'd rather be Superman anyway. ***Short Fic


**A/N: This will be a short story, about 2 to 3 chapters long, and is based on "Waiting for Superman" by Daughtry. If this story is successful and you would like me to continue, then I will.**

 *****Disclaimer- I do not own the show "Criminal Minds", nor the song 'Waiting for Superman'. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"She's talking to angels, counting the stars. Making a wish on a passing car...waiting for Superman to pick her up. In his arms."- Daughtry, 'Waiting for Superman'_

Penelope Garcia looked out the window of the coffee shop, watching a Taxi driver pull away from the curb, a sad smile etched on her face.

Placing her hands around her warm coffee cup, she patiently waited for the person she was to meet up with arrive, looking back and forth to see if they had come already.

Feeling her phone begin to vibrate in the pocket of her coat, she quickly reached for her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Baby Girl"_

Garcia felt a smile creep up onto her face, the sound of his voice calming her. "Well hello there, my gorgeous hunk of a chocolate bar. About time you called. Where are you?"

She heard a pause on the other line, and knew what he was going to say next. "I can't make it, Baby Girl. I'm sorry, but I'll have to take another rain-check today."

"Oh..." The smile on her face was now now-existent, replaced with a frown.

 _That's the 4th time this week..._

"I see..."

 _"I promise to make it up to you. Next week. Next week, I'll definitely be able to go."_ Derek Morgan's voice spoke over the loud music evident in the background.

 _...That's what you said the last 4 times we were supposed to meet up..._

"Alright." Garcia began to get out of her stool, throwing her coffee cup in the trash. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, Morgan."

"Likewise, Sweet Cheeks. See you tomorrow." Derek hung up before she had the time to do it herself.

It had been like this for a couple of weeks now. She'd suggest to meet up with him somewhere for coffee or for lunch, and he'd say that he would, only to call the day they were to meet and say that he couldn't make it.

Penelope didn't know what was going on between them. They used to be so close, and Derek had never missed going out for dinner or lunch with her. Now, it was almost as if he was avoiding her on purpose.

Many times had Penelope caught herself looking out of her window and wishing on passing cars. She wasn't asking for much, really. She just wanted to know what was going on between them.

Penelope assured herself, plenty of times a day, that it was only a phase. That Derek and her would get over whatever it was that was going on right now, and that everything would be back to normal.

She told herself that he was probably busy with his paperwork. After all, Derek never really liked it anyways. But that was it. Derek _Never_ liked doing paperwork. He most definitely wouldn't be busy doing that.

Sighing as she continued to mindlessly stroll down the street, daring fate to take her any where _but_ where he was, Penelope found herself sitting at a bench at the curb, directly in front of the cars driving back and forth across the street.

Sometimes, Penelope found herself making a wish on passing cars. A shooting star never exactly fell from the sky when you were troubled or in need the most. If she had made a wish on a passing car and it actually came true, she'd probably have one less problem or need to make her happy for a lifetime.

But, that wouldn't exactly work out. After all, Penelope only had one wish. Besides world peace (and a whole other collection shoes), it would have to be Derek.

She liked to refer to it as "waiting for superman", her being Lois Lane and him being the glorious man himself. When it wasn't a lazy day off, or an event-less day of doing paperwork in the bullpen, Derek was out "saving the world" with the team.

He didn't have time for any of this. Well...he did, but chose not to make any.

And so, Penelope Garcia was here, waiting for Superman to sweep her up in his arms and take her away. Or to a bar. A bar would be especially nice.

But as of lately, her Superman hadn't taken her to a bar...or for coffee...or agreed to dinner...or sweep her up in his arms. He was just...well, there.

There doing nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Penelope figured that if her life was a movie, then it wouldn't end up like this. But obviously, life isn't perfect. Nor is it a movie, at that. Life was life, and she'd have to strut through it the way she'd been doing before any of this had even happened.

She couldn't be like Lois Lane, hoping that he'd do or notice something. Couldn't keep making useless wishes on passing cars. She'd have to do get up, go out of her way, and do something herself. That was the only way they'd get anywhere at this point.

And if that was the way things were gonna go, then so be it. She'd rather be Superman anyway.


End file.
